


Лекция о вреде курения и бесценный шедевр прерафаэлитов

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dialogue, Doppelganger, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Примечание: Свлад Чьелли (здесь) — dark(ish)!Дирк из той реальности, где он остался в Черном Крыле, стал агентом ЦРУ и не сменил имя.Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dirk Gently 2017  
> Бета - несравненная shanachie

Дирк сидел на краешке кровати и думал. Что-то в этом деле упорно не складывалось. То есть, не складывалось абсолютно всё, иначе бы те милые джентльмены из Скотланд-Ярда давно поверили, что смерть кота миссис Кэрроу, пропажа “Офелии” из Тэйт и прокисшее во всем Ислингтоне молоко связаны и являются частью чего-то целого. Но достопочтенным полицейским и так хватало забот; им совсем некогда было слушать сопливых мальчишек, внезапно решивших назваться детективами. Хватало и одного такого: того, в пальто и дурацкой охотничьей шапке. Но он хотя бы по делу говорит, а не лезет с “безумными теориями и странными небылицами”.  
И все-таки эти три дела были связаны. Дирк это знал. Правда, пока не понимал как именно. Какая-то деталь ускользала от него (а от полиции тем более). Возможно эта деталь была чем-то, что еще не произошло. А может она просто пряталась от него в утреннем тумане над Темзой. Или прямо сейчас тыкала ему в поясницу носком ботинка. Хотя нет, это был Свлад, — но кто мешает и ему оказаться какой-нибудь деталью.  
Его двойник вытянулся на кровати прямо в своем дорогущем костюме. Он читал какую-то книжку, то и дело поправляя сползающие на кончик носа очки, а ногой продолжал пихать Дирка.  
  
— Перестань, Свлад. Ты мне мешаешь.  
— Ты завис. Я лишь хотел удостовериться, что ты все еще с нами.  
— Я занят, думаю над делом. Все молоко в Ислингтоне прокисло, а в музее...  
— Снова решил поиграть в детектива, Дирк? Как  _интересно_. Но может на время оставишь эту ерунду и займешься настоящим делом? Мной, например, — Свлад отложил книгу на тумбочку, приподнялся на локтях, а затем подвинулся к Дирку и положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Ну же.  
— Это и кражей назвать нельзя. Картина так и висит на месте, но сама Офелия с нее исчезла. А кот миссис Кэрроу… Что ты делаешь?  
— Пытаюсь целовать твою шею. Было бы намного удобней, если бы ты не крутился. Ты мне нос чуть не задел. Я могу продолжать?  
— Да, только не так щекотно. И, на самом деле, я бы очень хотел еще немного подумать. Смотри… Ах!  
  
Свлад продолжал целовать шею Дирка, попутно развязывая его галстук. Справившись с узлом, он начал одну за одной расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке своего двойника, а затем повалил Дирка на кровать и навис над ним:  
  
— Что тут думать. Молочник – тот, кто тебе нужен. Раньше он был актером, играл Гамлета в любительском театре. Постановка сама по себе была, мягко говоря, не очень. Дальше премьеры дело бы и так не зашло, да еще этот ужасный несчастный случай: случился пожар, и актриса, игравшая Офелию, умерла. А наш Гамлет, видимо, немного помешался на этой теме. Изобрел или раздобыл где-то машину, способную оживлять неживое! Но взамен нужно что-то умертвить. Очередная дурацкая машина. Почему нельзя придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное? Он взял кота миссис Кэрроу, своей соседки, и оживил Офелию. Вот и все.  
— А кислое молоко? Хмм… Безумная Офелия утопила молочника в молоке? Вполне может быть! Спасибо. Без тебя бы я не додумался.  
— Додумался бы. У нас одинаковые мозги, помнишь? — Свлад прижался лбом ко лбу Дирка. — Мне просто надоело слушать твою болтовню. Ну что, теперь мы можем заняться делом?  
— Можем. Но ты же знаешь, что я все равно не замолчу, — Дирк улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, но быстро отстранился. — Ты снова куришь.  
— Какое замечательное наблюдение, детектив.  
— Сигареты убьют тебя, Свлад. Возможно, даже быстрее, чем все остальное. Ты помнишь, что случилось с…  
— Только не надо мне тут лекцию о вреде курения читать, ладно? Не хочешь целоваться — так и скажи. Перейдем к чему-нибудь более интересному.  
— Я не говорил, что не хочу, — в этот раз Дирк и не думал отстраняться. Он обхватил руками лицо Свлада и начал целовать того с присущими ему в расследованиях и болтовне энтузиазмом и упорством. Он словно специально разговорами отодвигал этот момент, чтобы доставить себе и Свладу больше удовольствия.  
  
Свлад отвечал с не меньшей настойчивостью. Одну руку он держал у Дирка на шее, нежно поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Другой рукой провел по все еще скрытыми под тканью майки груди и животу, спускаясь вниз к поясу брюк. Не глядя нащупал ширинку, расстегнул ее и просунул руку под резинку трусов Дирка, а затем начал медленно водить рукой по члену своего двойника. Тому нужно было совсем немного, чтобы полностью возбудиться. Свлад знал, что делать. Одинаковыми у них были не только мозги.  
  
— Иногда ты напоминаешь мне Роуди, — Дирк разорвал поцелуй. — Тоже преследуешь меня и…  _берешь то, что тебе нужно._  
— Ага, если бы Роуди высасывали энергию через минет.  
— Ты собираешься сделать мне минет?  
— Ну, лучше, конечно, наоборот, ведь ты бы тогда заткнулся. Но да, собираюсь.  
  
Свлад отстранился от Дирка, передвинулся тому в колени и начал стягивать с него брюки и нижнее белье. Освободившийся член он сжал рукой у основания и начал водить ею вверх и вниз. Потом подмигнул своему двойнику. Тот молчал уже с минуту.  
  
— А ты так и останешься в костюме? — Дирк не выдержал.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— И очки оставишь?  
— Да, — Свлад почти и забыл, что так и не снял очки для чтения. Свободной рукой он поправил их на переносице. — Больше вопросов не задавай. А то, боюсь, я не смогу ответить.  
  
Свлад потянулся вперед, чтобы быстро чмокнуть Дирка в губы, и спустился вниз. Рукой он продолжал стимулировать член Дирка, а языком коснулся головки. Почувствовав прикосновение, Дирк ахнул и начал болтать что-то про очередного пропавшего котенка. Свлад прошелся языком по всей длине члена, в такт руке, прежде чем вернуться к головке и обхватить ее губами. Очки снова съехали на кончик носа, пришлось поправлять. Снимать их он все равно не собирался. Дирку нравилось, как Свлад – а значит, и сам Дирк, - выглядит в очках. Нравилось ему и то, что, в отличие от своего двойника, Свлад их носить не стеснялся.   
Дирк, тем временем, продолжал говорить. Он никогда не стонал в постели, зато вдохновенно болтал обо всем на свете. По скорости его речи и высоте голоса Свлад определял, в нужном ли движется направлении: чем выше и быстрее — тем лучше. Вот и сейчас, когда он переместил руку на мошонку Дирка и начал перекатывать в руке его яйца, медленно посасывая головку и время от времени проводя по ней языком, болтовня эта стала больше похожа на мышиный писк. Свлад почти не разбирал слова. А потом Дирк резко затих. Это значило, что он на грани. Он всегда замолкал и замирал, когда был близок к оргазму. Возможно, на самом деле, он переходил на ультразвук, но этого Свлад уже никак не мог услышать. Поняв, что Дирк скоро кончит, он выпустил головку изо рта и переместил на нее руку, чтобы в несколько движений довести его до оргазма. В последний момент, он приблизился к головке губами и легонько поцеловал.  
Сперма брызнула на рукав его черного пиджака и на лицо. Несколько капель даже попало на очки. Свлад отстранился и достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака платок, чтобы протереть стекла.  
  
— Твой костюм, кажется, испорчен, — Дирк начал приходить в себя.  
— Плевать.  
— Ладно. Кстати, я тут еще подумал о деле с Офелией.  
— Ну что еще, Дирк?  
— Мы ведь будем правы насчет молочника?  
— Точно. Когда мы вообще ошибались. А теперь, может все-таки  _ты_  займешься мной?

**Author's Note:**

> Заметки и отсылки.
> 
> Почему именно "Офелия" Милле? - Сэм Барнетт играл его в сериале "Отчаянные романтики", очень советую.  
> Настоящая картина действительно висит в галлерее "Тэйт" и никто её не крал.
> 
> Ислингтон - район в Лондоне. Долгое время там жил Дуглас Адамс.


End file.
